Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ocular surgical procedures involving implantable lenses, and more specifically to devices, systems and methods for optimizing peripheral vision.
Description of the Related Art
Intraocular Lenses (IOLs) may be used for restoring visual performance after a cataract or other ophthalmic procedure in which the natural crystalline lens is replaced with or supplemented by implantation of an IOL. When the optics of the eye are changed by such a procedure, the goal is to improve vision in the central field. Recent studies have found that, when a monofocal IOL is implanted, peripheral aberrations are changed, and that these aberrations differ significantly from those of normal, phakic eyes. The predominant change is seen with respect to peripheral astigmatism, which is the main peripheral aberration in the natural eye, followed by sphere, and then other higher order aberrations. Such changes may have an impact on overall functional vision, on myopia progression, and—for newborns and children—on eye development.
There are also certain retinal conditions that reduce central vision, such as AMD or a central scotoma. Other diseases may impact central vision, even at a very young age, such as Stargardt disease, Best disease, and inverse retinitis pigmentosa. For these patients, peripheral vision is of particular importance. Accordingly, better devices, systems and methods are needed for optimizing peripheral vision.